


like dancing on sunday morning

by LadyVictory



Series: light the is no mystery annexes [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, a tad of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictory/pseuds/LadyVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven smirks to cover the disappointment that settles in her stomach - she hasn't had this much fun in so long, hasn't forgotten to be self conscious about her movements in over a year - and steps back. </p><p>"All yours, Princess."</p><p>Instead of sweeping Lexa away, Clarke reaches out and takes Raven's hand, pulling her close as the Commander wanders over to the pillows and takes a regal seat.</p><p>"Good," Clarke says, firmly taking hold of her hip. "I have been wanting to dance with you for a long time now."</p><p>The statement is loaded, and things are only getting more conplicated between them, all of them. The situation has the potential to explode, blowing them all away. </p><p>And yet...</p><p>----</p><p>Raven and Clarke teach Octavia and Lexa how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like dancing on sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joethelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joethelion/gifts).



> AN1: The ladies aren't mine and I make no money off their shenenegens.
> 
> AN2: Written for JoeTheLion, who gave me 2 prompts yesterday, and this was the one that spoke to me. Prompt = the momemt they become ot4.
> 
> AN3: Takes place in the "the light is no mystery" universe.
> 
> AN4: This scene takes place in the middle of an upcoming chapter - though it may change when we get there. But, yeah, this is essentially a preview of a future happening!
> 
> AN5: As always, unbeta'd (written on my phone in the memopad and posted from there too), so mistakes a'plenty and they are all mine.
> 
> AN6: Also as always, I suck at summaries...

They're dancing.  
  
They're dancing and laughing and Raven can't remember the last time she felt this... light.  
  
She twirls Octavia, who actually giggles as she drifts away and then returns.  
  
Raven has never heard the younger girl giggle, though Clarke sometimes talks about when they first landed - back before the Ark fell and Mount Weather - when the younger Blake would sneak out of camp to play with butterflies and put flowers in her hair. Raven never knew that girl, but while she wishes that she had met her, she can't ever regret knowing this one - her Octavia.  
  
Raven nods for Octavia to spin her now, but the warrior hesitates, eyes flicking down to Raven's brace for a second, before snapping back up, embarrassed and apologetic.  
  
"I-" the smaller girl starts, expression full of guilt, but Raven just smirks and twirls her again.  
  
The look brings her down a little, reminds her that no matter how competent she is, how accomplished and intelligent and generally badass she is, she will always be seen as less than because of her damaged flesh.  
  
She pushes those thoughts away, knowing that they are not productive and not for here and now.  
  
"Special delivery for you, Griffin," the mechanic calls, winking at Octavia to show there are no hard feelings, before gently spinning her towards Clarke.  
  
Clarke, who was previously patiently and lovingly (Raven hates that word and what it means, is unapologetically bitter at the universe even if she long ago forgave Clarke and Lexa for their parts in Finn's death) showing the Commander how to twirl in time to the music, reaches out a hand and effortlessly catches younger Skaikru girl mid rotation. With the skill of someone fortunate enough to have grown up with time to dance and play, the blonde draws Octavia to herself and gently sends Lexa towards Raven.  
  
Raven doesn't hesitate, moving on instinct and music as she takes the Commander into her arms. They dance together for a few moments, that odd tightening that she refuses to acknowledge grabbing hold of Raven's chest.  
  
Looking up into green eyes, Raven swallows hard.  
  
Lexa is smiling. Not the proud look of someone mastering a new skill, or her cocky Commander's smirk, but something gentle and fond, an expression that feels suspiciously like it is only for the mechanic. No one looks at Raven like that anymore, not for a long time ( _that's a lie_ , her mind whispers, but things are too complicated for that now) and it makes her tense up.  
  
"What?" Raven asks, eyes narrowing a little bit otherwise without attitude.  
  
The Commander comes in closer, one hand slipping to rest chastely on Raven's lower back.  
  
"May I spin you?" She asks.  
  
Raven hesitates, eyebrows drawing together a little.  
  
"What? You're not worried about my leg? You seemed pretty concerned earlier today."  
  
With infinite patience, and another look Raven refuses to interpret, Lexa moves closer and dips her head once in a deferential nod.  
  
"You will not fall. You are strong."  
  
"Right, like before," Raven snorts, the light feeling beginning to evaporate in ernest.  
  
She looks away, towards Clarke and Octavia, who are swaying together, doing their best to pretend they aren't listening.  
  
"You were strong then as well. If my _concern_  offended you, I apologize. I... reacted without thought."  
  
Raven snorts, rolling her eyes and looking back at the Commander as they shift slowly, still dancing but now more because they were already in motion.  
  
"Heda acting without thinking? What would Titus say?"  
  
Lexa's eyes drop briefly, not to her leg like Raven would have thought, but to the hand she has unconsciously rested against the warrior's hip.  
  
"He would not be surprised. Displeased to be sure, but..." The Commander looks up again, just with her eyes.  
  
They are the softest green that Raven has ever seen them. They make the mechanics stomach twist, in that way that she is finding harder and harder to pretend to be ignorant about.  
  
"But?"

"It is involuntary - like a reflex. If it bothers you then I will endeavor to train myself not to act on my feelings, but, it has nothing to do with your leg. I would react the same for Oktevia. Or Klark."  
  
It's like a bomb has gone off, if a bomb could expel silence. Raven feels the invisible concussive force ripple through her body, starting in her lungs and radiating outward.  
  
She must have heard wrong - or at least misunderstood Lexa's meaning.  
  
Raven blinks hard and looks at the Commander, really looks at her. At how she is standing, at the way she holds Raven close but does not attempt to take control, at her expression, open and honest and painfully hopeful without demanding anything in return.  
  
The shock is electric, partially paralyzing. Raven hasn't misunderstood at all - in fact, she's now seeing the truth.  
  
"L-Lexa? Wh-"  
  
Lexa smiles again, sweet and a little sad.  
  
"May I spin you, Reivon of the Sky People?"  
  
"Yeah..." Raven whispers, nodding faintly as she tries to process. "Sure."  
  
Lexa nods again and does her best to imitate Clarke's effortless twirl. She is still awkward and unsure in her movements, but she manages to spin Raven and bring her back in without causing any injury.  
  
The clumsy attempt breaks the spell, and Raven finds herself smiling, that light feeling back again.  
  
"Smooth, Commander, real smooth," she teases, stepping in confidently and guiding Lexa's hand to her shoulder. "Let me do the spinning, O mighty Heda, before you sprain something."  
  
Lexa grins, cheeks coloring ever so slightly, but does not fight it. Instead she allows Raven to lead their dance.  
  
A little later, Raven feels a tap on her shoulder and is startled when she realizes a new song has started.  
  
Clarke smiles apologetically at her, motioning to Octavia who has flopped down onto the mass of pillows near the window.  
  
"Sorry. She quit on me and I still wanna dance. Mind if I cut in?"  
  
Raven smirks to cover the disappointment that settles in her stomach - she hasn't had this much fun in so long, hasn't forgotten to be self conscious about her movements in over a year - and steps back.  
  
"All yours, Princess."  
  
Instead of sweeping Lexa away, Clarke reaches out and takes Raven's hand, pulling her close as the Commander wanders over to the pillows and takes a regal seat.  
  
"Good," Clarke says, firmly taking hold of her hip. "I've been wanting to dance with you for a long time now."  
  
The statement is loaded, and things are only getting more complicated between them, all of them. The situation has the potential to explode, blowing them all away.  
  
And yet...  
  
"Tell me about this music." She hears Lexa murmur to Octavia, who shifts into a sitting position to be closer to her Commander.  
  
"I dunno. We never had stuff like this. I, I mean maybe we did but I couldn't listen to it. Someone could have found me when I was distracted..."  
  
The younger girl's response makes Raven's heart ache.  
  
Clarke distracts her, spinning her gently then pulling her back.  
  
Raven sighs, forcing the voices in her head to be quiet for now, and rests her forehead against Clarke's. The feelings in her chest, the ones swirling and clenching in her stomach, remind her of how they were before, for those few precious weeks on Earth before everything went to complete hell. They remind her of what it feels like to do more than just survive.  
  
"It'll be okay. We'll be okay," the blonde assures.  
  
"How do you know?" Raven asks, wanting to sound angry but instead sounding a little lost.  
  
"Because," Clarke replies, smile like the sun. "You're Raven Reyes, Commander of Boom, Bringer of Electricity, and Mistress of Tek."  
  
"Clarke..."  
  
"I trust you. With my life - with my soul."  
  
"You shouldn't," Raven mutters, tensing again.  
  
Clarke silences her with a hug.  
  
"Do you trust me?" The blonde asks, not pulling away.  
  
"You gotta ask by now?"  
  
"Then trust me about this too."  
  
Raven should argue, but she's suddenly so tired, and the light feeling is better than anything she has felt in a long time. She feels selfish, wanting to chase that and escape reality, but she can't force herself to object.

Clarke sees it and winks.  
  
"How about we show them how this is done?" She challenges, waggling her eyebrows.  
  
Raven smiles and pulls her closer, barely limping as she keeps time with the beat.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note on Raven's insecurities anout her leg:
> 
> I do not think, in any way, shape, or form, that Raven's injury and subsequent disability make her at all less than. Those are just her fears banging around in her head, and they are complete bullshit. Luckily Lexa and Clarke are there to tell her she is being silly and that the only thing she is, is a total genius bad ass.


End file.
